The Zonian Thieves
by Mestin
Summary: In the vast mountains of Zonia, roam a band of thieves so notorious that even the king of Fiore himself dare not travel them. However, when war is declared on his tiny nation, options are limited. To secure relations with the elusive criminals, he sends Lucy Heartfilia, a young woman whose position as The Celestial Wizard is both an asset and a liability to her quest. Fairy Tail AU
1. Prologue 1

Igneel cooed to the baby that he held in his arms as the carriage bounced along the rocky mountain path. Reaching forward he knocked on the front of the carriage. A small curtain was pulled back and Grandenny peeked back at them.

"How much farther?" Igneel asked her. "This mountain pass is constantly roamed by thieves and we shouldn't be spending any more time than necessary in it."

"If it wasn't raining so hard we'd be able to travel much quicker," Grandenny told him as she wiped her wet bangs away from her clear blue eyes. "We can't go much faster than we are. Metalicana is already having trouble controlling the horses." Grandenny chuckled.

"Shut up," Metalicana grumbled from where he was seated next to Grandenny.

"Hey, you might want to see this," Weisslogia called out as he rode around a bend in the road. They followed him around the bend to find a huge tree laying across the path, completely blocking it. Metalicana sighed as he halted the nervous horses. He hopped down and wandered over to the massive tree trunk to see if there was any easy way to move it out of the way. After a few minutes, he returned to the carriage.

"We're going to have company in a few minutes." He said nodding towards the tree. "It was cut down on purpose. Thieves would be my best guess" He turned to Weisslogia "Go get your brother and let's try moving this tree before our visitors get here." Weisslogia nodded his head and carefully guided his horse around the carriage that all but blocked up the narrow mountain road. Once passed it he trotted his horse a little farther down before halting.

"Skiadrum, we need your help up here!" He yelled back into the storm. At first, he thought his brother hadn't heard until he seemed to melt out of the shadows.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Skiadrum asked.

"Metalicana needs our help," He told him. Slowly, they made their way back around the edge of the carriage to join Metalicana who was kneeling beside the fallen tree.

Metalicana handed each of them an ax before saying "Start at the side closest to the mountain face." They nodded and quickly began to hack away at the wood.

Igneel tapped his foot impatiently. They were taking too long. After setting the baby down on one of the barrels loaded with food, Igneel peeked his head through the small window. Out in front, he could make out Weisslogia's spiky white hair as they worked on removing the tree trunk. The baby gurgled happily from where he was laying on the barrel and Igneel smiled at him.

The baby smiled back and Igneel scooped him up so that they could look out the window together. The baby waved his arms happily when a little bit of rain landed on his face. Igneel ruffled the child's pink hair as he sat back down on one of the barrels. After several minutes had passed Igneel decided to go check on his partners. He quickly set the baby down making sure to tuck him safely into his basket in the corner. He covered it with a blanket which he secured tightly.

Igneel stuck his head out the window and was about to climb out when an arrow whizzed past his nose before impaling itself in the wood of the carriage. Igneel whipped his head in the direction of the arrow before jumping forward to knock Grandenny out of the way of another.

"We're under attack!" He yelled to Metalicana and the others by the tree. Igneel inhaled deeply and then exhaled. As he exhaled he could feel his ears begin to grow longer and his eyes slit. He felt the pain ripple through his skin as he let the scales push themselves through. He could now see through the rain and saw his companions transforming as well. Metalicana's skin had turned into metal and his eyes were balls of red light in the dark. He could hardly see Skiadrum who had melted into the shadows except for his green eyes. Weisslogia was surrounded by an aura of white light. The thieves stood no chance.

Igneel could feel the heat radiating from his stomach and turned to look to where the first two arrows had come from. Now, he could see the shapes of thieves dotting the treetops below them. He jumped off the side of the path and let his claws sink into the rocks as he slid down the side of the mountain towards the thieves. He could hear Metalicana sliding down right behind him.

He saw the thief's face a second before he landed on top of him knocking the thief to the ground. Igneel took a deep breath before blowing flames out letting them engulf the trees. He sprang back onto the side of the mountain and looked up to the path where thieves were swarming all over the carriage.

"There's no more down here, they've retreated," Metalicana said as he stopped beside Igneel. Igneel turned his feet to claws and began to climb back up. Metalicana joined him as he struggled to scale the slippery slope. A dull pain struck him in the side. One of his partners had been hurt. They reached the top of the slope and Igneel saw Grandenny struggling to keep the thieves at bay. He looked over to Weiss and Skiadrum who were occupied with the thieves as well.

"Help Weiss and Skiadrum! I'll help Grandenny." Igneel yelled to Metalicana. Metalicana nodded and rushed off to help the two younger dragons. Igneel attacked the thieves from behind, catching them by surprise. He was so occupied with reaching Grandenny that he didn't see the archer until he heard the twang of the bowstring. Igneel raised his arm in time for the arrow to fly into his forearm hitting the scales and dropping harmlessly to the ground.

Igneel reached the archer who he engulfed in flames despite the pouring rain. He crawled up the side of the carriage so that he was now balancing on the drivers' box beside Grandenny. The dull pain in his side returned and he looked down to where Grandenny was slumped over beside him. He turned his head back to where more thieves were dropping from the mountain face. Drawing his glowing red sword he cut the wooden beam connecting the horses to the carriage. Slowly the carriage began to roll backwards down the path.

"Igneel, what are you doing?" Grandenny gasped, clutching the side of her stomach. Igneel saw the blood seeping through her fingers and his anger began to swell.

"Getting you out of here." He engulfed his sword in flames ready to fight anyone who approached the carriage which was steadily gaining speed as it rolled down the path. A cloaked figure swiftly jumped off the side of the mountain face and onto the roof of the carriage. Igneel gripped the flaming sword tightly in his hands as he bounded towards the man.

The man hastily moved out of the way and Igneel flew over the back of the carriage. He let go of his sword so that his hands were able to catch the top of the carriage. As he dangled inches above the ground that was now rolling by quickly, only his long claws kept him from falling underneath the carriage. The cloaked man stomped on Igneel's hands attempting to force him to let go. Igneel released one hand and used it to knock the man's feet out from under him. The man hit the wood with a painful thud and Igneel scrambled back on top of the carriage.

Before he could regain his balance the man tackled him and they both fell off the side of the carriage. They hit the ground hard. Igneel heard a bone crack in his arm. They teetered on the edge of the path before they plunged over the side. Igneel dug his claws into the rock stopping his decent, but the man he'd been fighting kept rolling. He looked around, frantically searching for the carriage.

He could see it approaching a sharp turn in the path. Without the horses guiding it, there was no way it would be able to turn by itself. Not at the speed it was going. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. Wings pushed themselves through his back and his tail slowly grew. Immediately, the dizziness took over. Summoning dragon wings and tail was no easy task. He let go of the side of the mountain and flapped his wings several times until he was hovering safely in the air. He flew as fast as he could but the rain was making it harder than normal.

The carriage was approaching the end of the trail and he reached it just before it flew off the edge. He sunk his claws into the wood and lifted it off the ground. For a second, he hovered in the air precariously. Sharp pain in his wrist forced him to make a decision. Grandenny still sat in on drivers box, her side bloodied. However, he could ear the pink-haired child wailing from inside the carriage. He chose. Without a moment to waste, he grasped Grandenny's arm with his good hand and dropped the carriage.

"Igneel?" He heard Grandenny whimper softly as she slipped into unconsciousness. He touched down just long enough so that he could hold Grandenny in a more comfortable position. Then using what was left of his dragon force he flew back up the path to Metalicana and the rest of the dragons. The thieves had vanished.

He landed on the edge of the path and Weiss and Skiadrum came rushing over.

"What happened?" Metalicana asked, approaching them slowly.

"The carriage flew over the side of the path, we lost the baby." Igneel managed to say before crumpling to the ground. He held Grandenny tightly as he released his dragon form completely.

"Acnologia's going to be furious," Metalicana muttered under his breath. Metalicana asked a question, but Igneel didn't hear it. He was already passed out.


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey everyone, welcome back to my story. I hope y'all enjoy the second part of the prologue, even if it's kind of short. As always, this story updates every other week on Monday (hopefully I can bump it up to at least once a week some day). Anyhow, feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you guys think (the good, the bad and the ugly). One final note, constructive criticism is always appreciated. That's all for now and thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfic. Have a wonderful day/night or whatever. **

** -Mestin**

**Prologue Part 2**

Gildarts grimaced as his hands slipped further down the branch he was clinging to. The only thing separating him from certain death. After rolling over the side of the cliff from his fight with the dragon, he'd barely managed to catch hold of the branch jutting out of the rocks. Looking around, he spotted a ledge a few feet away from him. He maneuvered his weight and then threw himself towards the ledge. His hands cut painfully on the rock but he was able to scramble on to the ledge.

From this ledge, he could climb back up to the path. Gildarts flinched in pain and looked down at his hands. They bleed profusely, torn up by the rocks and the dragon's scales. His whole body ached with bruises that would cover him in the morning.

"Gildarts, here!" A rope was tossed down to him and Gildarts used it to climb back up to the path, wincing each time he pulled himself a little higher. The other thieves were there waiting for him. The carriage and dragons nowhere to be seen.

"You lost the cart? There could have been money in there!" Gildarts accused the thieves.

"The cart went over the cliff. We were waiting to hear what you wanted us to do." One of the younger thieves mumbled.

"I'll go down and see if there is anything of use. Who wants to come with me?" Gildarts, ripping a strip of his dark brown cloak off.

The same young thief as before, Macao, piped up again. "I'll go!" Gildarts nodded, wrapping the cloth around his injured hands.

They wandered over to the edge and looked down to where the cart was at the bottom of the cliffs. The easiest way would be to have the other thieves lower them down by rope. Gildarts went first.

He had almost reached the bottom when the faint sound of crying drifted up towards his ears. Was there someone in there? How are they even alive? Gildarts thought to himself as he reached the bottom. Untying himself from the makeshift harness, he ran over to the carriage and opened the door. As he crawled inside the crying stopped. There were a couple of barrels strapped in the corner and Gildarts crawled over to them. He moved them aside, revealing a small basket, the lid covered with a white sheet. Brushing it out of the way, he found himself looking into the eyes of a baby whose tear-stained cheeks showed that he had been the one crying.

Gildarts picked up the baby and cradled him against his chest. The child had pink hair and a white scaly scarf wrapped around him. The scarf was dirty but Gildarts could still smell the dragon he had been fighting on it. Maybe this was the dragon's child. There had been a female dragon too. Gildarts thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his shoulder-length ginger hair. The baby had gotten ahold of it and was now holding in both hands. After checking the barrels for anything of use, Gildarts crawled back out of the carriage. Macao landed on the ground only seconds later.

"There was a baby inside? How is he still alive?" The young teenager asked as he saw the baby who still had a tight grip on Gildarts' hair.

"No idea but we're not leaving him here. He's coming back home with us." Gildarts said as he slipped back into the rope harness.

"Was there anything of worth in the carriage?" Macao asked. Gildarts shook his head and ruffled the baby's pink hair.

"Just him." He clasped the rope with his free hand and looked down at the child. The baby was looking around wide-eyed at the dark woods surrounding them. He grinned as he said, "That's right Natsu, this is going to be your home now."


	3. Summoned

**Hello everybody, welcome to first "real" chapter of _The Zonian Thieves._ I made it extra long for you guys, my faithful readers. This story will update every other week on Monday, but I am _currently _planning to start updating it every week starting in November. As always, I love receiving feedback. Whether that's your guys' thoughts or some constructive criticism, I enjoy hearing from yall. Anywhhoo, have a wonderful day/night or whatever. **

**-Mestin**

**Chapter 1: Summoned**

Lucy groaned as her hip collided with the side of the carriage. They were only on their second day of travel but she already regretted the trip. Still, when the king sent you on a mission, you didn't refuse. Shifting her weight, Lucy rested her chin on her hand, her arm balancing on the narrow window sill. Outside, the open fields rolled by. Their lush golden grass gleaming in the evening sunlight. The rays warmed her face. Lucy closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted back to that day a few nights ago as the wind brushed her blond bangs away from her face.

_Lucy sat on her chair, gazing into the mirror as her servant did her hair. The blue-haired slave concentrated as she plaited a braid across the top of Lucy's head. The girl's hands moved deftly and soon the braid was incorporated into a delicate bun that rested at the bottom of her head. The girl rearranged a couple of strands before crossing her hands and bowing her head. _

_ "Are you finished?" Lucy asked. When the girl nodded, Lucy rose. "Good, then you may start helping me get dressed." The servant nodded and Lucy turned so that the girl could begin to tighten the back of the long smock she wore. Inhaling deeply, Lucy waited until the girl gave one final tug on the cords that served to shrink her waist. When the girl was done Lucy sighed in relief. No matter how many times they did this, she would never get used to having to hold her breath all day from fear of bursting her corset. The girl grabbed the blue and white dress that had been placed on the wooden chest at the end of Lucy's bed. _

_ With the girl's help, she pulled the dress over her head. Lucy smoothed the soft woolen material, staring at it in the ornamental full-length mirror. While the sleeveless low-cut top was nothing more than white fabric with an embroidered neckline, the full skirt was lovely. It was deep vibrant blue with white flowers embroidered along the bottom hemline. The servant girl brought over two pieces of long white fabric. She slipped one onto each of Lucy's arms. The sleeves started at her elbow where they fit snuggly and continued to hug her arms until her wrists. Here, they flared out, dropping almost to the floor. _

_ The servant girl brought over the last four items which she helped Lucy put on quickly. The first was a thick leather belt that wrapped tightly around her waist before hanging down the front of her skirt. The second was a golden chain with a blue jewel that her servant placed on the top of her head. The girl arranged it so that the blue gem dangled in the center of her forehead. The third item, a soft pair of blue slippers whose color matched her skirt. Last of all was a large golden ring that held twelve keys, each marked with a different symbol. This, the girl attached to the belt. Satisfied the servant backed up, crossed her hands, and bowed her chest to her head. _

_ "I suppose I look lovely," Lucy mumbled, spinning once and watching her reflection in the mirror. The slave nodded silently, "Go on Wendy, I permit you to speak," Lucy encouraged with a smile. The girl's dark brown eyes met her own briefly before looking away. _

_ "You look beautiful my lady," The girl's quiet voice was scratchy from disuse and she cleared her throat afterward. Lucy took the girl's small hands in her own, aware that if anyone else saw this she would be chastised and Wendy removed, if not flogged or killed. Wendy tried to pull her hands away, but Lucy held on. _

_ "Look at me," Lucy ordered. The girl had no choice but to obey, despite such requests breaking customs. "Thank you. You do excellent work." Lucy said and released the girl's hands. Wendy glued them to her side and looked back down at own bare feet. Lucy tucked a strand of the girl's long blue hair behind the girl's ear. "Do you ever smile?" Lucy asked, bending over so that she was eye level with the petite girl. Wendy kept avoided her gaze, biting her lower lip. "I'm sure it's lovely." She said with a grin. A smile tugged at the corner of the girl's lips but she didn't smile. With a sigh, Lucy turned away. No matter how hard she tried to befriend the young girl, the poor slave refused. "We must go, the king and his daughter will be expecting me soon. I've been waiting six months for an audience with him, and now he summons me, the nerve of these royals. I may only be a courtier from a faded noble family, but I am still the Celestial Wizard. Certainly, I should be afforded some level of courtesy and respect." As Lucy marched towards the door, Wendy rushed to open. The older girl strode into the hallway with Wendy at her heels._

_ Lucy navigated the palace maze with expert ease. She supposed her six-month stay hadn't been a complete waste, after all, she now knew the palace layout like the back of her hand. Still, when the king had originally summoned her to the palace, she thought that she'd be granted an audience upon her arrival. That naive idea had quickly been replaced and she spent her days roaming the palace, reading in the library, walking the gardens, attending parties and so on. Though it hadn't been unenjoyable, she was excited to find out why she'd been summoned. _

_They reached the doors to the king's audience hall soon enough. Two guards watched her arrival with interest and Lucy met their eyes with a small smile. She curtsied deeply, tilting her head down just enough so that she could look up at them through her long eyelashes. "Lady Heartfilia, the king summoned me." One guard, the older one, bowed stiffly. _

_ "The king has a full schedule today, you will have to wait in line with the rest of those seeking an audience." Lucy eyed the line half-heartedly, it extended down the hallway and around the corner. It would take hours. Turning her attention to the younger man who watched her with amusement, she decided to risk it. What harm could it do? _

_ "Say…" Lucy said, approaching the young man. "Surely there's some way that I could get an audience with the king a little quicker, after all, he did send for me." Lucy halted her movement only when her face was inches from the man's. "A small favor for an unfortunate courtier perhaps." Leaning forward, Lucy whispered the next words, "Besides, I don't easily forget favors, no matter how small." She withdrew and winked. The guard swallowed stiffly and Lucy could almost taste victory. The older guard cleared his throat and took her firmly by the arm. _

_ "I am sorry my dear Lady Heartfilia, but you will have to wait in line just like everyone else," the middle-aged guard explained as he began to lead her away. Her chances growing slim Lucy looked over her shoulder at the young guard who stood there watching. Their eyes met and Lucy nodded towards the older guard. The young guard blinked a few times before taking action._

_ "Listen here Zel, perhaps we can make an exception." The younger guard proposed as he caught up to his fellow guard. Surprised, Zel halted and Lucy pulled her arm away before linking up with the younger guard, resting her hand on his forearm. _

_ "An exception? You know the rules Navogi if someone desires an audience with the king, they are to wait in line." Zel crossed his arms, his steely gaze meeting the equally determined eyes of Navogi. _

_ "Yes, those are the rules, but you heard Lady Heartfilia, the king summoned her." Lucy looked up at Navogi who met her gaze. She blinked her eyes slowly and he continued, his voice growing stronger with each word. "If this one time, she cuts to the front of the line, it won't change a thing. If an issue does arrive, I'll deal with it or whomever myself." The older guard threw his hands up in defeat and wandered back to the door mumbling curse words under his breath. _

_Navogi patted her small hand and guided her to the front of the line. Though there was a small protest, they died down when Navogi threatened to send anyone who questioned his actions to the back of the line. In sullen silence, they allowed her to slide into line. Though she wasn't at the front, she would certainly be through within the next half-hour. Lucy thanked the guard and then, standing on her tiptoes she kissed him lightly on the cheek. In return, the man brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it firmly. _

_The guard hurried back to his post, but Lucy could feel his eyes on her in the wait that followed. Lucy dismissed Wendy, sending the girl back to Lucy's room to clean. Sinking against the cool palace walls, Lucy waited. _

_As she suspected, it was a little over half an hour later when Lucy was commanded to enter the king's audience hall. With a final wink to the young guard, she marched in. _

_The king's audience hall was designed to leave those who entered in awe. The tall pillars on either side held up a domed roof of stained glass. The royal emblem itself was delicately placed at the very center of the glass in bright orange. Lucy walked down a carpet that led to the end of the room where the king's throne was. Keeping her chin up and shoulders back, Lucy did her best to approach with confidence. _

_The king, Toma E. Fiore, sat on his golden throne. He was a short old man with shoulder-length white hair. His long red cape was wrapped around his stout frame hiding the clothes beneath. A large golden crown balanced on his head and he held his scepter in his right hand. At his left, in the queen's old throne, reposed his only daughter, Hisui. She was a slim, beautiful young woman with wavy green hair that reached her back. Her large dark green eyes watched Lucy approach with interest. She was dressed in a long white off the shoulder dress with a thick green hemline along the top and white gloves that reached her elbows. Lucy curtsied deeply when she reached the edge of the carpet bowing her head. _

_The king pointed his scepter at her and when he raised it, she rose. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she spoke, "Lady Lucy Heartfilia, The Celestial Wizard of Fiore. You summoned me." _

"_Ah yes, I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." The king said, resting his scepter on his legs. _

"_I apologize, sir," Lucy said, bowing her head once more. _

"_No need my dear, now that you're here, I shall waste no time." Taking a deep breath, the king launched into a long-winded explanation. "As we are all well aware of, the Alvarez King has declared war upon our tiny nation. I've exhausted many of my options and am currently seeking to muster any extra forces. With such limited options, I've been forced to include those that I would never dare to engage during times of peace. But these are times of war, and as we all know, war makes unlikely allies. I am certain that you at least know of the Zonian Thieves, am I right?" Lucy nodded, and the king pressed on. "These thieves have long roamed the Zonian mountain, rendering them nearly impassable. Luckily for us, this mountain range forms much of the barrier between the nation of Fiore and the nation of Alvarez. I am sending you, Lucy Heartfilia and Celestial Wizard of Fiore, to secure peaceable relations with them. In return for their aid, I am willing to grant them a full pardon and anything else that their dark twisted minds might desire. Do you understand?" Once more Ludy nodded, then raising her arms she crossed the right over the left, signaling her desire to speak, "If you have a question, you may ask it. Though I may or may not answer it. It shall depend on the question."_

"_My king, I am honored by such a command, however…" Lucy began, "May I ask why you would send me, the Celestial Wizard to secure relations with a band of marauding thieves? They are murderers, after all, cold-blooded killers." Despite her best efforts, Lucy couldn't keep the disdain from creeping into her voice. The king raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _

"_I suppose I shall answer your question, but be careful of you insolence child." He warned. "The Zonian thieves must know that I am sincere in my offer, but words alone won't convince them. They will assume that it is some kind of trick, a trap even. And why shouldn't they? We've tortured every one of them that we captured, and sent their bodies back when we had finished. To convince the Zonian thieves that my offer is an honest plead for aid, I must give them something in exchange, something dear to the kingdom. You dear child, are The Celestial Wizard, your existence is a symbol, nay a reflection of Fiore itself. What more could demonstrate my sincerity than sending the heart of my beloved kingdom to them on a silver platter, or rather a horse-drawn carriage, if you prefer? It is like sending a sheep into a forest full of wolves." _

_Lucy raised her arms once more and the king nodded for her to continue, "If I fail the repercussions will be terrible. Fiore is lost without its Celestial Wizard." _

"_Perhaps, but we are a lost cause without their aid. They know the mountains better than anyone and if they happen to side with our enemies than Fiore will fall to the Alvarez Empire. I'm afraid that with such odds stacked against us, I have no choice but to play my trump card. With their aid, we might stand a chance. Now," The king cleared his throat. "You will be leaving the palace tomorrow morning at dawn, be punctual. Time is not a resource we can spare. I will send a letter with you that contains the rest of my instructions. You are dismissed dear child, but for our sake, and yours I suppose, I do hope that you succeed." _

_The king slammed the butt of his scepter into the ground and the sound filled the silent audience hall. The great doors opened and Lucy backed away in half-bow, making sure not to turn her back until the large wooden doors closed in front of her. In a trance, Lucy wandered back to her room, her thoughts and emotions trying to figure themselves out. _

_Before she knew it, she'd reached her room. Wendy opened the door with a small bow and Lucy ran to her bed collapsing on it. Lucy lay on her stomach and her chin resting on her crossed arms. "You will need to pack us some traveling clothes Wendy dear. We are going to be heading out on an adventure it seems." _

A small hand on her own brought Lucy back to the present. Wendy was pointing out her window. Far past the forests and rolling grasslands rose the Zonian Mountains, the moon rising from their depths. They were hundreds of miles away, yet a weight was already growing in her chest.


	4. Hargeon

**Hey y'all, welcome back to my story. I know this update is almost 12 hours late, buuuuut technically it's still Monday, at least here it is, so this update isn't "technically late. Anywho... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always this story updates every other week, however starting in November it will be every week on Mondays. One more thing, I love hearing your guys' thoughts and any helpful feedback. Have a great day!**

**-Mestin**

"Welcome to Hargeon, Lady Heartfilia." Captain Jaroche said as he helped her step out of the carriage. He offered Lucy his arm and she let the tall middle-aged man guide her towards the entrance off the inn. "I arranged for the best chambers, and you will have two guards posted at the doors at all times."

"Is that necessary? I heard that Hargeon is the safest town in all of Fiore, safer than Crocus itself." The captain shrugged.

"Hargeon is nothing more than a large fishing village, and it was the safest. Rumors of war have done much to frighten its citizens." He gestured to the wooden planks nailed to the windows of the inn.

"Hargeon is a historical town, its port houses the Great Lighthouse and after my belongings are brought into the inn I would like to go exploring. You could escort me to the docks, or perhaps the ancient gardens. I've heard that Hargeon has beautiful architecture. What do you say?" She asked, squeezing the captain's arms.

"If fish markets and old buildings interest you, then I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. However, I wouldn't recommend it. Hargeon is not as safe as it once was." They walked through the empty common room and up the narrow stairs at the back of the inn. They stopped in front of a wooden door and the captain pulled out a small key. He opened it and Lucy left his side to hurry into the room. It was nothing compared to her palace chambers, but it was better than sleeping in the carriage. She collapsed on the bed, her head sinking into the feathered pillows. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply.

"I take it that you find the room acceptable." The pillow muffled his voice, but Lucy heard the amused tone. Sitting up, she glared at him.

"Yes, I do. Anything is more acceptable than sleeping in that carriage." He held up his hands in defense.

"It was only an observation. Besides, as your escort, I have to make sure that you are not only safe but are kept as comfortable as possible." He explained, his silver eyes dancing in amusement. Lucy rolled her own.

"Well, I'm comfortable. Now leave! I'll have my slave fetch you when I'm prepared to go out." The captain bowed deeply, his head nearly brushing the ground. Then, with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. Lucy unclenched her fists. "The nerve," she mumbled as crawled out of bed. Wendy hurried in, her arms full of Lucy's bags. "If that is all, close the door," Lucy commanded. Wendy obeyed. Setting the bags down she hurried to the door and closed it. "Lock it," Lucy added as she began to rummage through her belongings. Wendy latched it before coming over to stand at her mistress's side. "Here it is!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Help me change Wendy, I've been wearing this dress since I left the palace a week ago."

Wendy nodded and took the dress while Lucy quickly stripped down to her smock. With Wendy's aid, she slipped into the green gown. The long skirt reached her ankles, just short enough so that it would not drag. The long white sleeves billowed out and a dainty white bow was tied at the center of the low cut. Wendy tied a green sash around Lucy's head. While her blonde locks were held back, the sash allowed her bangs to hang down. "These boots will do," Lucy said as she twirled around to get a feel for the dress. "Go find Captain Jaroche and tell him that I am ready to explore Hargeon."

Wendy returned a few minutes later, chewing her lip. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"The captain refuses. He says that it is unwise to go out." Wendy kept her gaze on her toes as the words flowed from her mouth.

"He did, did he?" Lucy breathed deeply, ignoring the heat that was surely flushing her face. "Go tell Captain Jaroche that Lady Heartfilia has gone to explore the "fishing town" by herself." Forgetting her place, Wendy spoke.

"You can't be serious, my Lady. Captain Jaroche will be furious." Wendy begged.

"I am, now go," Lucy commanded. As her maid hurried down the hallway, Lucy opened the second-floor window. Looking out, she grew dizzy. The ground looked much farther away than she'd originally anticipated. Tying her dress up, Lucy gripped the window sill tightly as she swung her legs over the side, letting them dangle in the air. She flipped over so that her belly was on the sill and then began to lower herself. When she could go no farther she forced her grip on the sill to loosen. For a few seconds, she was falling through the air and then her feet slammed into the pavement. She stumbled back but managed to keep her balance.

Looking around, Lucy took in the empty street. She'd done it. Lifting the ends of her skirt she hurried down the street turning at the first corner in case one of the soldiers happened to be watching. As she walked down the paved street Lucy tried to recall the map of Hargeo that she'd seen in one of her books. It was pointless and she quickly gave up. Instead, she roamed the streets that were the most populated, occasionally stopping at a little store. Though the people were not unfriendly they kept their distance only engaging her when she approached them first. However, with their directions she found herself standing in front of the gardens located at the very heart of Hargeon.

A low stone wall surrounded the gardens except for a large archway that allowed visitors to enter the garden. A small crowd of women gathered beneath. Curious Ludy approached, pushing her way to the front despite the rude comments she received. At the center, stood a tall slim man with sharp features. His navy blue hair was spiky, jutting outwards with a long fringe that dangled over his left eye. Above his right eye was a black tattoo of a pair of tongs. The man wore black and red striped pants and a knee-length heavily adorned high-collared purple cape. Just looking at it, made Lucy's eyes ache. In his two hands, he held flaming torches that he spun.

Prancing around, he juggled the sticks before throwing them up into the air. He did a flip before catching them inches off the ground. He snuffed one, before swallowing the flames of the other. He motioned for the audience to back up before spewing out flames. He ended his show with one final extravagant bow. The group of young women clapped and Lucy elbowed one of the girls gently. "Who is that?" She asked as the man began to go around the circle kissing each girl on the cheek.

"He is the Salamander. A legendary performer who controls flames." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"The Salamander?" The name tickled her memory but she couldn't place it. The man halted in front of her, his dark eyes taking her in. He leaned forward, his cheek brushing her own before his mouth halted inches from her ear.

"You're not from around here." He whispered. One of his hands brushed the ring of keys attached to her belt. "Who are you?" Lucy took a step back as the man's eyes now focused on the golden keys. The other girls watched the situation unfold in silence.

"I am a traveler," Lucy explained, smoothing her perfectly unruffled dress. The man cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"All by yourself, or is your entourage hiding somewhere?" He asked, eyes scanning the surrounding buildings.

"My… friends are back at the inn. I wanted to take a stroll around town. I've heard that Hargeon is one of the prettiest towns in all of Fiore." Lucy explained, fingering her keys.

"I suppose... some may find the ancient architecture appealing. However, what use would The Celestial Wizard have for old buildings?"

The young women began to murmur and Lucy could already hear Captain Jaroche's rebuke in her mind. Crossing her arms she glared at the man, "Celestial Wizard? Are you mad?"

The man scoffed and reached out to grab hold of the keys. Immediately a golden light surrounded them. He withdrew his hand and held it up for the crowd as the proof. There was no mistake now. His fingertips were already beginning to blister, "For those of you who don't know, the Golden Keys burn those who are unable to wield them." He explained before turning back to Lucy. He bowed deeply, his hair brushing the ground, "It is an honor to finally meet you, Lady Heartfilia." Lucy blinked several times, no one had ever called her out as The Celestial Wizard so quickly before. The man straightened and took her hand in his unburnt one. "I am beyond humbled that you spared even a moment to grace my simple street show with your wonderful presence." His dark eyes fixated on her and Lucy's heart fluttered in her chest. "I am truly blessed," the man added after a pause.

Before Lucy could respond, a commotion arose in the crowd. A stranger was pushing his way through the cluster of young women, ignoring their protests.

"Igneel!" The man, the boy, cried as he finally burst into the center of the ring. His bright pink hair shooting out in all directions. He wore a simple red cloak that reached the ground, hiding the clothes beneath. A black and white dragon scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. On one shoulder perched a shaggy blue cat with a green scarf tied around its neck. When the boy's black, reptilian-like eyes landed on the man, the excitement faded from his face. "You're not Igneel." The boy said, scratching his head. The man, the Salamander, turned to face the intruder, his face growing red.


	5. Natsu

**Hey, y'all! Welcome back to the next chapter of The Zonian Thieves. I have some exciting news in that starting next Monday, I'll be posting a new chapter weekly (on Mondays of course). Side note: I know it's a bit early, Halloween and Thanksgiving haven't even passed yet, but I'm thinking of writing a 5000-7000 Christmas/Holiday One-Shot for you guys if you'd be interested. I'll be putting up a poll after I put up this chapter so that you guys can vote. The poll will be posted on my profile and will close next Monday (04/11/19). As always, I love hearing from you guys (the good, the bad and the ugly) and I appreciate you taking the time to read my fanfic :) Have a wonderful Monday.**

**-Mestin**

**Chapter 3: Natsu**

"Igneel?" The man sputtered, "No, I am the great Salamander, Bora of Proménance." He said with a sweeping bow. The pink-haired boy narrowed his eyes, glancing at the crowd of women tightly encircling them. Flashing a grin to his audience the man walked around the perimeter of the circle, eyeing the pink-haired boy with raised eyebrows. "Who are you, my dear boy?" The stranger crossed his arms, his eyes narrow.

"Natsu." The boy answered. Shaking his head, Bora lay a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"The name doesn't ring a bell. I don't think we've ever met, but perhaps if you told me your full name it would jog my memory. Do you have one? A full name?" Borak asked.

"Natsu Clive." The boy mumbled. A few of the girls began to whisper among themselves.

"Just as I thought, you're nothing more than a nobody barging in on my show. I appreciate a good audience, but not interruptions," Bora paused for a moment, rolling the name over his tongue once more, "Natsu Clive? Clive as in C-L-I-V-E?"

Lucy racked her mind for the name. It was certainly familiar, but she couldn't place it. "How else would you spell it?" The boy snapped. The cat on his shoulder blinked lazily at Bora. Bora unsheathed a short knife and pressed it to the boy's throat, twisting the boy's arm behind his back. Natsu tried to pull away, but the entertainer's grip held him in place. The crowd gasped and Lucy felt a strange energy in the air.

"Girls, go find some soldiers. Tell them to come quickly." He commanded. The women hopped into action, five or six running off in different directions. The rest continued to whisper amongst themselves. Bora turned his attention back to the boy, twisting his arm harder until the boy gasped in pain. "In the future, you might want to avoid going by such a notorious last name. Clive? Are you an idiot? Or perhaps you don't get out much. Anyhow, whether you're a Clive or not, you'll spend months in prison during questioning. Also, in case it wasn't clear earlier," Bora leaned forward so that he could whisper the next phrase, only Lucy's proximity allowed her ears to pick it up. "I don't appreciate being interrupted during my performances, they make the recruitment process more complicated. So when, if, you do get out, please avoid doing so."

The tingle in the air grew stronger, the hairs on Lucy's arm stuck up as it brushed her skin. Bora's hand that gripped the knife burst into flames. From pain, startlement or both, Bora cried out and pushed the boy away, right into Lucy. Together, they tumbled to the ground. The energy that had coursed through the air now coursed through her blood, heating it. She pushed the boy away and the feeling faded.

"That was weird," Natsu mumbled as he stumbled to his feet before regaining composure. Turning, he faced Bora who still knelt on the ground, his hand nothing but a burnt stump. "As for you." The boy's eyes narrowed as he strode towards the man, cracking his knuckles. The tingle in the air returned and seconds later both of the boy's hands were engulfed by flames. At the sight of the flames, the women scattered. But Lucy remained, still sitting on the ground as the boy stalked towards the helpless man. "I don't take kindly to imitators." The boy explained before striking the man across the cheek. Bora flew backward into the garden wall. His cheek began to blister from the flame. Lucy's hand dropped to her keys, should she intervene?

The boy crouched down in front of Bora who watched him wide-eyed. Leaning close, Natsu examined the man's burnt cheek. "I think I went a little overboard." Standing up, he stretched his arms overhead and looked around the empty square. His eyes landed on Lucy and narrowed. He walked towards her, his blue cat trotting along at his heels. He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. The tingle returned, though not as strong as before. He examined her curiously, as though unsure what to make of her. Her cheeks grew warm and she pulled her hand out of his. "I'm Lucy," She said with a smile, attempting to break the tension. Before she could respond, soldiers burst into the square. The woman leading them pointed at Natsu and said something to the guard.

"I best be on my way," Natsu said. Scooping the blue cat up he dashed into the gardens, the soldiers quickly giving chase. In a daze, Lucy watched silently.

* * *

"What were you thinking Lady Heartfilia?" Captain Jaroche demanded as he dragged her down the hallway to her room. Two other guards followed behind him. He opened the door to a surprised Wendy. Her brown eyes filled with relief and concern. He didn't give Lucy a chance to respond before she spinning her around so that she faced him, "The king sent me along to protect you, to make sure that you reached the Zonian mountains unscathed. How am I supposed to do that if you run off the moment I turn my back? You're lucky that fire-wielding freak didn't kill you." The man's sharp silver gaze met her own, but she refused to back down.

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd agreed to go out with me. You're my escort after all." Lucy shot back.

"I am your escort, but your safety is my primary concern. I was not charged with keeping you entertained." The captain took a deep breath before continuing, "if not for our ease of mind then think of Fiore. Part of its whole future rests on you reaching the Zonian thieves in one piece. If you sneak off, alone, at the first opportunity, then what hope do we have of keeping you safe?" He said earnestly. Lucy let her gaze drift down to her feet. He was right, even if his refusal to escort her around town was ridiculous. "Tonight, if you desire, I'll take you out to the docks. From what I've heard they'll have stands set up offering food from all over the world." He said, his tone softer. Rolling her eyes, Lucy met his gaze.

"I'll be ready to leave by sunset." She said. The captain smiled, bowed, and left. When the door closed behind him, she collapsed on her bed, running over what had happened by the gardens once more. Clive. The name was so familiar, she'd heard it recently. A gentle hand on her shoulder startled her. It was only Wendy. "Speak" She commanded.

"Is there anything you would like done? Perhaps I could have one of the inn slaves draw you a bath?" Wendy asked.

"A bath sounds wonderful," Lucy said with a smile. Wendy had just opened the door to leave when a thought popped into Lucy's mind. "Before you leave, get me the king's letter from my pack." Wendy nodded with a bow, quickly fetching it and handing it to Lucy who rolled onto her stomach. Quiet as a mouse, Wendy left Lucy alone in her room. Lucy let her eyes quickly scan the letter until she reached the part that she was looking for. Known members. The list was short, only four names; Mavis Vermillion, Makarov and Laxus Dreyar, Gildarts Clive.

"Natsu Clive. Clive, C-L-I-V-E." Lucy whispered to herself. The name Natsu was nowhere on the list, not even under suspected members, but Lucy couldn't help but feel that perhaps the boy could be a potential lead if she could find him again. But would he willingly lead her to the Zonian Thieves, if he was one of them. She thought back to Bora. Natsu had left him with a stump for a hand because he'd considered the entertainer an imitator. An imitator of what?

There was also the boy's strange powers. Were they linked to some sort of object, his scarf perhaps? Were they innate, like hers, a part of his very being? Would he too have to pay the eventual price of having and exploiting them? Lucy shuddered at the thought, picturing the boy covered from head to toe in flames that would one day turn on him and consume his very body and soul. Lucy closed her eyes and the memory of her mother's death filled her mind. Her hands gripped the sheets as the scene replayed itself, once, twice, thrice. When she finally succeeded in pushing it away a new, all too recent memory took its place.

_Lucy watched the man who lay on the stone table, his hands and ankles chained down. Vines twisted themselves around his body, digging so deeply into his skin that they cut off circulation. "How long has he been like this?" She asked the man standing at her left shoulder._

_"Three days. He hasn't eaten or drinking anything and the vines keep us from approaching him. They killed one of my men yesterday when he came to close. I haven't let any try and approach him sense." Lucy nodded and the man continued, "He came to us, begging us to chain him to the table. He told us that his powers we too strong, that they were taking over his mind. Luckily we listened to him. I can only imagine what would've happened if we hadn't."_

_"I'm sure you made the right decision given the circumstances," Lucy said. The man on the table shrieked, his body contorting as the vines entered his body. When his body finally fell back to the table exhausted, Lucy turned away, her stomach queasy._

_"What should we do? Those with such powers are rare, but he's suffering. Should we end it?" The man asked, his usually calm voice shaking. Lucy so desperately wanted to tell the man what she thought but held her tongue because of the man who stood on her other side._

_Glancing up at the man who stood at her right side she cleared her throat of the mounting bile. "I'm sure that the White Knight has given you your orders." She finally managed._

_"Yes, he did." The other man said resignedly, "We shall keep him under continued observation until commanded otherwise. Thank you for your time, Lady Heartfilia."_

Lucy shivered at the memory. When she had returned to her chambers after that meeting, she'd spent the evening in the bathroom throwing-up her guts. Would her fate be the same? "Lady Heartfilia, your bath is ready," Wendy informed her. As Lucy sunk into the steaming water, she allowed the water to sear the thought from her mind.


	6. Pearls

**Hey, Y'all! Welcome back to the newest chapter of Zonian thieves and Happy Monday. Two chapters in two weeks, that's going to take a little while for me to get used to. Anywho, the poll for Christmas/Holiday One-shot will be up until the end of the day, so if you're interested go vote (it's posted on my profile). There will be more details concerning that in the future. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's around 2000 words, so it's a little bit on the longer side, for me anyway. As always I enjoy hearing you're guy's feedback down below. Have a great day!**

**-Mestin **

**Chapter 4: Pearls**

"What do you think?" Lucy exclaimed, holding up a pearl necklace. The captain rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have plenty back at the palace?" He asked, resting his chin on the but of the spear, the end impaled in the wooden dock.

"I can always use more, I've broken two since arriving at the palace." She explained reaching into her small purse to pull out some jewels, "How much?" She asked the vendor, an old, balding gentleman.

"Well my dear lady," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his beady eyes glinting greedily, "Normally I would ask at least 25 000 jewels, but for you my dear, I think I could knock it down to 20 000 jewels." Lucy brought the pearl necklace up to eyes, examining it closely.

"Surely you could offer me a better deal, sir." She flashed the man her brightest grin, but the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry miss, 20 000 jewels is the best I can do. I spent hours slaving over that piece, and the price of the pearls themselves; they cost me 18 000 jewels. Trust me, Miss, you are getting quite the deal at 20 000 jewels." Lucy nodded thoughtfully as she played with the string of pearls.

"I suppose if I'm getting 5000 jewels off…" Lucy reached into her bag but Captain Jaroche stopped her.

"May I see the necklace?" He asked. Lucy handed it to him. The captain held it up to his mouth and rubbed the pearls against his teeth. When he brought them down, he eyed them closely before setting them on the vendor's table, "How much are they really worth?" He asked, his silver eyes narrow. The vendor eyed the captain warily.

"18 000" He offered, but the captain shook his head.

"They're fake pearls and not even a good imitation. I wouldn't pay more than 1500." The captain leaned back and crossed his arms. The vendor quickly picked up the necklace of pearls and tucked them away.

"Perhaps, I could interest you in something else my dear lady." He said, turning back to Lucy. "Some rare jewels. I have quite the collection, they come from all over the world." Lucy shook her head.

"Thank you, sir, but I think that I'm done seeing what you have to offer." Without a backward glance, she continued down the docks with Captain Jaroche at her side. They weaved in and out among the different vendors, occasionally stopping to try a sample of food. When they finally reached the end of the dock, they stopped at the last vendor. The middle-aged woman was selling fried fish on sticks. Lucy bought one for herself and another for the captain who accepted it grudgingly.

Lucy looked at the Great Lighthouse that rose proudly out of the water. It cast its beam of light across the ocean. A warning to the ships that wandered unknowingly too close. How many lives had that building saved? It served its purpose so well and she could only hope that she succeeded half as well. Overhead, the stars twinkled in the cloudless sky. Sagittarius and Scorpius ruled tonight, watching over those they'd been forced to abandon, or so her mother had said.

"Do you have a family?" She asked the captain who'd just finished the last of his fried fish. After wiping his mouth on a small napkin that he tucked away, he responded.

"My parents passed away when I was young. It was up to an orphanage in Era to raise me and my older brother." Lucy cringed at the thought of the orphanages of Era.

"Is your brother a soldier as well?" She asked. Era was known for their Academy of Rune Knights as much as their decaying city.

"He was before he passed away." The captain said curtly.

"I'm sorry, I…" Lucy began but the captain brushed her off.

"He died 15 years ago, you have no need to apologize." The captain explained, "He left me with his year-old son to raise."

"Oh," Lucy said, growing curious. "How old were you at the time?"

"15, not nearly old enough to be raising a child, but I was the only one the boy had. I couldn't bring myself to give him the same childhood that I'd had, so I kept him." The captain explained, staring off into the ocean.

"What about the boy's mother?" Lucy asked.

"Her and my brother divorced only months after the boy's birth. She disappeared soon after, and I had no way of letting her know that my brother had passed away." He explained.

"Does he look like you, your nephew I mean." Lucy tried to imagine the boy's face, he'd be around 16 years old by now.

"Not at all," The captain chuckled, "He's almost an exact replica of my brother though. Tall, turquoise hair and black hair and training to become a Rune Knight." The captain's face shone with pride as he continued to describe his nephew and the boy's great potential. Lucy smiled,

"You speak highly of him, perhaps I'll get to meet him someday."The captain smiled back,

"When we return I'll make sure to introduce you to him. I'm sure that he'd be honored to meet the Celestial Wizard." Lucy took a seat at the end of the dock, letting her legs dangle over the edge. The captain followed suit, his boots nearly brushed the surface of the water. Lucy let her arms rest in lap, her palms began to sweat despite the breeze.

"Do you think that we'll return?" She finally dared to ask. The captain looked down at his companion.

"The Zonian Thieves may be robbers and murderers, but I'm certain that even they'd hesitate to harm the Celestial Wizard." He said, meeting her gaze steadily.

"There are worse endings than death," Lucy mumbled, twisting her hands nervously. "And even if they don't kill me, what if they refuse to help? Fiore's fate rests upon their decision to aid us. If they don't, we're lost. The Alvarez Empire will destroy us effortlessly." The captain reached out and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't give the people of Fiore or yourself enough credit, Lady Heartfilia. Even against great odds, such as those we face in the Alvarez Empire, the people of Fiore will fight to their last breath. And, with you at their side, they might yet succeed, with or without the Zonian Thieves," Lucy could only shake her head. The captain's encouraging words were the best-case scenario. She'd quickly learned not to rely on best-case scenarios. Still, she smiled, at least someone believed in her, even when she didn't.

"Thank you, Captain Jaroche." She said.

"Please, my lady," He began with a grin, "Call me Jaroche, it's much shorter when you leave off the Captain part." He stood up and gave Lucy his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"In that case, call me Lucy." She said but Jaroche shook his head.

"My soldiers would not take to kindly to that. Customs and all. How about Lady Lucy, now that rolls off the tongue nicely." He added with a wink. Lucy rolled her eyes. Before the captain could protest she linked arms with him and was dragging him down the docks, back to the city.

* * *

"Wait here, I need to go get something. The other guards should be arriving any time now. When I return, we shall head back to the inn." Jaroche told her before hurrying back onto the docks. Lucy took a seat on a bench and watched the man disappear among the crowd. As she fingered the keys absently, she wasn't aware of the man sitting down on the bench next to her, until he spoke up.

"Ah, Lady Heartfilia! What an honor it is to meet you again." Bora exclaimed, taking her hand in his and before kissing it. "Enjoying a night on the docks, my lady?" He asked, eyeing her head to toe. Lucy nodded, what did the man want. "Alone?" Despite the man's friendly smile, Lucy looked around at the crowd that seemed to be thinning all too rapidly.

"No, my guards should return at any moment. Then we'll be on our way back to the inn for the evening." She explained quickly.

"Oh, my dear! You retire from the evening activities far too early. The night's barely begun." He said, leaning close so that he could whisper, "the fun's only just beginning." Lucy jumped to her feet, her hand resting on her keys. Keys? Her hand brushed only air. Looking down, she realized that the keys had been slipped off of her belt ring. "Looking for these?" Bora asked dangling the keys in front of him with gloved hands.

"Give them back," Lucy demanded, but the man danced away from her.

"If you want them, come and get them." The man said, backing away with a bow. Lucy looked around for any sign of her guards or the captain, but they were nowhere to be seen. Bora was already disappearing around the edge of a building. Lucy ran after him. When she reached the spot where she'd last seen him, he was rounding another corner. Lucy turned the corner to find herself in an alleyway full ten or so men. Bora stood at the center, the keys still dangling from his gloved fingers. Leaving the docks had been a mistake. She tried to back up but bumped into a large man who grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place. Bora walked towards her, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked her voice tight in the effort to keep it from trembling. Bora laughed as he twirled the ring of keys on his finger.

"I'm afraid that I've already gotten it, my dear." He said, bowing mockingly.

"And what's that, The Golden Keys? They're useless without a Celestial Wizard to wielding them."

"These?" Bora said, holding up the keys. "I couldn't care less about them." He said, tossing them to the side. "You, however, are quite the catch. My men were certain that we wouldn't find anything of substance in Hargeon, but capturing you has proven them all wrong. I wonder how much someone would be willing to pay for the Celestial Wizard? A small fortune is my best estimate. Of course, we managed to obtain several other women, they too will fetch a decent price, but you, you are the jackpot." Bora explained. The words sending shivers down Lucy's spine.

"You disgust me." Lucy spat, "Selling woman as," Before Lucy could finish Bora backhanded her. Grabbing her chin, he leaned close.

"Watch your mouth." He whispered harshly. Leaning back he glanced around at his men. "Fetch me one of the collars" He demanded and the men hopped into action. One brought a collar and the other a pair of small pliers. The black, thick strap of leather closely resembled the one that Wendy wore, though this one lacked the ornamental decorations that Wendy's bore. "This might sting, just a little though," Bora said with a grin. The man holding her tightened his grip.

"What's going on here?" The captain's voice filled the alleyway, and everyone, including Lucy's captor, turned to face him. Jaroch drew his sword as he took in the scene.

"I guess your guards finally turned up." Bora sneered Turning to his men he said, "Bring him to me." One of the men stepped forward, but Jaroch cut him down with ease. He did the same with the second, third, and fourth. Despite being easily outnumbered, the captain was light on his feet easily dodging the men's feeble attempts. Bora's thugs encircled Jaroch but he still managed to hold his own. Lucy watched Bora draw a small knife and stride towards the soldier.

"Look out Jaroche!" Lucy warned, but she was too late. With one smooth motion, Bora had thrown his blade. It slid smoothly into Jaroche's chest. The captain took down one final opponent before sinking to his knees. Lucy elbowed her captor's stomach and managed to wriggle out of his grasp. Rushing to the captain's side, she dodged Bora's feeble attempt to grab her. She wrapped her arms around Jaroche and lowered him to the ground. Letting his head rest on her lap, she smoothed his hair away from his forehead, hands shaking as she touched the knife. Closing her hands around the handle she was about to pull it out, but the captain stopped her.

"Don't!" He gasped, "I'll die either way." He fought for breath, as blood began to fill his lungs. Even as he weakened, he enclosed her small hands with his own, pressing something into her palms.

"Please don't go," Lucy begged, her cheeks wet with tears. Jaroche reached up, his bloodied hand brushing them gently away before his hand fell back to his chest.

"I'm sorry Lucy…" His voice rasped, and Lucy squeezed his hand. He squeezed back even as life slipped from his body. When his hands finally released her own, Lucy shut her eyes. Fighting the ache growing in her chest.

"Captain Gryder!" Her two guards shouted as they came around the corner. Lucy opened her eyes but before she could open her mouth to warn them two knives had sunken into their chests.

"How anti-climatic…" Bora commented as he wrenched his blade from Jaroche's chest. Wrapping his hand in hair, he hauled her to her feet. "Now, let's finish what we started," He said looking around at the alleyway covered with corpses. Of his men, only two remained. Lucy stared at Jaroche, the pearl necklace tucked safely away in the folds of her dress. His final gift.


End file.
